Dreams Do Come True
by sillybegger58
Summary: Movie spoiler. Story based on the deleted scene. Is Anna and John's hotel dream finally coming true? Gets extremely fluffy.


**A day after I saw the Downton film, I received an email from the theater with a deleted scene. The scene was Anna and John discussing their future plans for their hotel. It was very sweet. I immediately started thinking of a story expanding on the scene. This story is the result. I've recreated the scene as best I could. That part is in italics. I'm placing timeline of the story to take place the day after the ball. Admission time... I don't have kids, so I took some guidelines for a two year old's development. Johnny's not quite two in the story, but I claim artistic license.**

**Nope, I don't own Downton Abbey or it's characters.**

* * *

_Boot Room_

_Brushing one of Lady Mary's shoes, Anna paused and took a deep breath. "I've been thinking," she said slowly._

_When she didn't speak further, John glanced at her. "Yes?" he said._

"_Our bed and breakfast hotel. Could it be in Downton Village?"_

"_Most of the houses are owned by the estate," he said._

"_There are some that aren't. That way we'll never lose touch."_

"_With Lady Mary."_

"_With the Abbey and all who live there," she said with a roll of her eyes. "We could run it from here, if we want."_

_Anna watched him cock his head, considering her idea. "What do you say?" she asked._

_He took her hands in his own. "That your wish shall be my command."_

_Anna softly laughed and glanced at the door. "Someone might come in."_

"_Let them. Let them see what true love looks like," he said rapidly, with sudden emotion._

"_Let them see what true love is," she said, matching his tone._

_They came together and shared a lingering kiss. He smiled crookedly at her as they moved apart._

* * *

Anna rapped lightly on Lady Mary's door.

"Come in," Mary said.

Anna entered and found Mr. Talbert with Lady Mary.

"Good morning, Anna," Mr. Talbert said

"Good morning, Mr. Talbert," She liked him a great deal. He had taken right to fatherhood, she had seen, and was devoted to both his own daughter Caroline, and Master George. Nanny had mentioned that he always said hello and talked to Johnny when he was in the nursery.

He gave Mary a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I've got to run, darling. I'll see you tonight."

"I'll be here," Mary said.

Talbert smiled and nodded to Anna as he left the room.

"I'm so glad he's back. I missed him dreadfully while he was in Chicago." Mary said. Chuckling, she shook her head. "I must sound like a school girl with a crush on a boy."

Anna slipped the dress on Mary and began to close the buttons. "Not at all, m'lady. You sound like you love your husband and you missed him. I feel the same way when Mr. Bates goes away with Lord Grantham." It was something she had not admitted to anyone.

"I can tell."

"You can, m'lady?"

"Oh, yes. You hide it very well, but I've known you a long time," Mary said.

Anna somehow wasn't surprised at this. Outside of John, no one knew her as well as Lady Mary. She too had learned to recognize Lady Mary's moods.

"I see the tension when he's gone. You don't sleep very well, do you?" Mary asked.

As Mary ducked down, Anna placed the necklace over Mary's head and began to brush her hair, Anna glanced at Lady Mary. This did surprise her. "No, not very well." She missed him both emotionally, and missed his big body curled around her own; the safety she felt in his arms.

"M'lady, have you decided whether to keep fighting for the Abbey?" Anna asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I'm not giving up. I don't know what came over me to think otherwise."

"I'm glad to hear that. I think you were tired and overwhelmed with the Royal visit."

"That and I had an attack of insecurity. Imagine that, me insecure. Don't tell anyone, it would ruin my reputation."

They both laughed. "It happens to everyone."

"What you said helped me realize Downton was worth the fight. It was what I needed to hear."

Anna smiled at her employer, no, her friend. Lady Mary's words came back to her and filled her with warmth. "I'm glad I could help, m'lady."

"I've been meaning to ask. Have you and Bates made any decisions on your hotel?"

Anna and John had spoken of their hotel dream to Lady Mary and Lord Grantham. They had trusted there would be no negative ramifications from that knowledge. They had been correct, both of their employers had supported them. "We've been re-thinking the location."

"You're not thinking of a seaside location any longer?"

Anna shook her head. "I suggested to Mr. Bates that we invest in a house in Downtown Village. A house that's not owned by the estate, so we can stay in contact with everyone here."

"What did Bates say?"

"He's fine with that."

"I'm not surprised. I think if you wanted to open a hotel on the moon, he'd find a way."

Anna giggled at the thought. "You're probably right, m'lady."

"I admit, I'm relieved to hear that you'd stay in the area. You and Bates are very important to me, to all of us."

"We feel the same, m'lady. Downton is our home."

"Do you mind if I tell Papa? He's been fretting about what you're going to do."

"That's fine, m'lady."

"Good. I am exhausted. I'll be retiring early tonight after dinner. If I need help getting ready for bed, I'll get Mr. Talbert to help me," she said with a smirk.

"I'm sure he can," Anna said with a smirk of her own. She was no longer embarrassed by such talk, as she had once been.

"Hopefully, Papa will do the same and you, Bates and little Johnny can get home at a reasonable hour."

"That would be appreciated."

Anna finished preparing her for her day, and Mary took a quick look in a mirror. "I'll let you get on with your day, then," Mary said as a way of dismissal.

"Very good, m'lady."

* * *

Mary found her father in the Library, writing a letter.

"There you are," Mary said. "I wanted to tell you in private that Anna told me she and Bates are no longer considering a seaside hotel. They want to invest in a private home here in Downton Village."

"Really? That's good news in a way."

"I agree. I'd like to see them remain in the area. I'd miss them very much." Mary had called Anna a friend and she had meant it. Although they maintained the traditional decorum in public and Anna still referred to her as "m'lady," their relationship had changed over the years. They had built an unbreakable bond through both tragedy and joy. Mary valued Anna's pinion, and completely trusted her. Sadly, there were not a lot of people in her life she could say that about.

"Did Anna mention whether they will leave their jobs?"

"She didn't say. They may not have made that decision yet."

"That's true. I wonder if there's some way to aid them?"

"Let's let them get it settled, Papa. You know how proud they are." She remembered how Bates had insisted that Dr. Ryder send him the bill after Anna's appointment. With Tom's urging, the bill was sent to Bates for payment.

"You're right, of course."

"I'm going to retire after dinner. I'm so tired today. I'm sending Anna home after she dresses me for dinner." She did not mention how Henry would help her dress for bed. There was no use embarrassing her father.

"Cora said she was retiring early as well; I'll join the group and retire early as well."

"Good," she said, kissing her father on the cheek.

* * *

Anna stopped by the nursery to check on Johnny, then descended the stairs to the servant's hall. Anna found John reading a book with a cup of tea.

"Hello," she said, and saw his eyes light up when he heard her voice. It filled her with pleasure to think after all this time that she could still affect him in this way. But he still had that effect on her as well. She sat in the chair next to his, and as there was no one around, she took his hand.

'Hello to you," he said. "Can I get you a cup of tea?"

She shook her head with a smile. "I looked in on Johnny. He was taking a nap. Nanny said he didn't fuss at all when she put him down."

Although well behaved otherwise, the youngster had decided he didn't like naps, and Nanny usually had a battle to get him to even lie down. They both had talked to their son about the issue. Hopefully, the talks had solved the problem.

"I know, I checked on him as well."

Anna and John shared a smile, knowing they spent every possible moment with the boy during the workday. If they had the chance, they brought Johnny down to the servant's hall, where he delighted everyone, especially Mrs. Padmore and Daisy. They both doted on the boy, and often slipped him small treats. Mr. Barrow had not objected, to their surprise.

"Lady Mary asked about our hotel plans. I told her about getting a house in the Village. Do you still think it's a good idea?"

"I do. I'd miss the area. It's where we put down roots."

"Do you mind if she tells Lord Grantham? She says he's been fretting about what we going to do."

"I don't mind. He'll probably ask me about it when I go up."

"Oh yes, Lady Mary is retiring early tonight," she said. "I'm hoping she'll get Lord Grantham to do the same."

"You're full of news today," he teased. "Even if I can't get away early, you can take Johnny home and spend some time with him."

Phyllis Baxter entered the room and sat at the table across from them. They did not break their hand hold; they knew she wouldn't mind or tell Mr. Barrow or Mrs. Hughes. They counted both she and Mr. Moseley as good friends.

"Good afternoon," Phyllis said.

"Afternoon, Miss Baxter," John said.

"Is Mr. Moseley recovered from the excitement of the Queen and King's visit?" Anna asked.

Andy had relayed the incident at the dinner involving Mr. Moseley to the rest of the staff. To everyone's credit, realizing Moseley was embarrassed by the whole thing, no one teased him.

"I think so," Phyllis said. "Returning to teaching will help him. Her ladyship is retiring early. "

"Lady Mary is retiring early as well. We're hoping his lordship does the same," Anna said.

"Then we can all have an early night," John said.

They rose as the dressing gong sounded.

* * *

"Bates, Mary tells me you and Anna are thinking about opening a hotel in the Village."

John nodded as he attached the cuff links to Robert's shirt cuffs. "Or somewhere in the area, m'lord."

"Do you mind if I ask you something? Will you continue to work here while owning a hotel? Mrs. Padmore runs her rooming house while still working here, but she doesn't have a child to worry about."

"That's true. We haven't made a decision on our future employment," he answered honestly. "And yes, our son will be an important part of that decision. But I promise you, m'lord, that we won't leave you in the lurch."

Robert waved his hand. "I know you won't, I'm not worried about that at all. I admire how you want to be involved with your son's upbringing. I only wish I had been that dedicated to my girls when they were growing up. It's one of my biggest regrets."

"You're certainly spending more time with your grandchildren, m'lord."

"And they are a delight to be with. I want you to know something, although the loss of you and Anna would be a blow to all of us, I want this dream of yours to come true. You've earned it. If that means leaving our employment, then so be it. Do what's best for your family, not our family."

Robert looked at John, embarrassed by his show of emotion. "Well, that's quite enough emotion from this Englishman for one day."

"Your words move me more than I can say m'lord, and I thank you."

"I _do_ have a question about the Royal dinner. What happened to the footmen, the chef, and the… the… oh, whatever he's called."

"The page of the backstairs, m'lord?" John deadpanned. He looked at Robert and they both laughed loudly at the absurd title.

"Yes, the page of the backstairs," Robert said, still chuckling. It occurred to Robert that since Johnny had been born, there had been a fundamental change in Bates' demeanor. The man was much more relaxed, more willing to laugh.

"Well, m'lord, there was a mix-up with the footmen and they were ordered back to London. The chef and the page…"

Robert saw John's face alter, the disgust evident.

"Well, we're not sure what happened to them, they just disappeared. They weren't seen until the next day."

The whole story was a bit far-fetched, but Robert decided not to question Bates further. Mrs. Padmore had prepared a fabulous meal and with the exception of Moseley's Faux Pas, the staff had done a magnificent job. "Well, it all worked out in the end."

"Yes, m'lord, it did." Robert thought he caught a relieved expression on the other man's face.

"Mary also said that she was retiring early, and sending Anna home. Cora is also retiring after dinner. So I'm going to do the same. I'll get myself ready for bed. I know the staff must be even more fatigued, so hopefully everyone can get some rest."

"That's very considerate, m'lord."

"Well then, I hope you have a good evening."

"And you as well, m'lord."

Robert watched his valet leave the room. If Bates did leave, Robert could not imagine replacing him. Despite the formality the two men maintained, they had indeed crossed the great divide. The man was nothing less than his friend.

* * *

John carried Johnny all the way to the cottage. Although it was almost fully dark, having made the trip hundreds of times, they had no trouble finding their way to their home. Johnny liked to walk at least part of the way to the Abbey in the morning when it was light, but he wanted to be carried in the dark.

Anna felt for him as she knew his knee must be aching. But he was loathe to admit weakness and he did not complain, he never did.

"I need the key, dear," Anna said.

"Oh, right. It's in my pocket," John said.

He turned towards her, and as both hands were full, she reached into his coat pocket and retrieved the key. Unlocking the door, they stepped into their home.

"Wait for me to light a lamp," she said.

"Okay." The room took on a glow as Anna lit the first lamp. Johnny had dozed on the way and with the light, he opened his brown eyes and looked at his father.

"Hello there, tiger. Have a good nap?" He had begun to call him that several months ago. There was no special reason, he just liked it, as did Johnny.

The boy yawned and nodded.

He sat down in his chair, his son in his lap. "Nanny said you were a good boy today, and laid right down to take your nap. I'm proud of you, Johnny."

He could not remember a single time his own father had told him he was proud of him or even that he loved him. After deep reflection, he now knew that this had fueled the feelings of inadequacy and failure that had that had hounded him through a good portion of his life. He would not repeat this mistake with his own son.

"I'm a good boy," the boy said.

"Yes, you are. Isn't he Mummy?"

Anna bent down and caressed Johnny's cheek. "You certainly are a good boy."

"I think we should read a couple of chapters our book tonight. How does that sound?"

The boy clapped his hands. "Yay, read book!"

* * *

Anna smiled, hearing Johnny's enthusiasm. She thought it was his favorite activity. Despite John's stoicism, and quiet nature, underneath he was a born storyteller, with a gift for bringing the characters alive. She usually took a turn reading, but she didn't think she had the talent for it that John did.

"We should get your bath then," John said.

"I'll take him, you carried him all the way home.

He nodded. "Why don't I make us a cup of tea?"

"That would be lovely, John."

John watched his son climb the stairs, his hand in Anna's. Although he still liked the support of his parents' hands, unless he was very tired, ghe would fuss if they tried to carry him up or down the stairs at home. Anna thought their son was showing his independence, which he agreed with. He had not as yet taken on the stairs at work, the sheer number of them seemed to frighten him.

With a contented sigh, John rose and on the way to the kitchen, he placed his cane in its usual resting place by the stairs. While waiting for the water to boil in the kettle, and absently rubbed his knee. After carrying Johnny home, his knee was bothering him, but he didn't mind. He enjoyed carrying his boy, soon enough, he would be too big and heavy to carry.

After making the tea, he poured two cups, flavoring Anna's as she liked. He carried the cups into the sitting area. He sat in his chair and looked over the book he had been reading to their son.

After a few minutes they came down the stairs, Johnny in his pajamas. At the bottom of the stairs, spotting his father, Johnny trotted over to him. He would be running soon, John realized. He was growing up so fast. Reaching John, the boy was able to pull himself into John's lap. John had learned to guard his right leg from his son's grasp.

As she picked up her cup of tea, she leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you darling."

"My pleasure."

"Da, time to read," Johnny said.

John chuckled. "Okay, okay." 'Winnie the Pooh', the book he was reading, had been published the year before. He found the book to be delightful, even for an adult. Finding his place he began to read.

* * *

Anna watched the two of them. Johnny in his father's lap, listening intently, his eyes wide with excitement.

What if they could be together every night like this, she wondered. There were many nights when they got home so late that John couldn't read to the boy. When she had suggested they remain at Downton, was she thinking more about her relationship with Lady Mary than her life with her husband and son? What had she been thinking? Lady Mary was her friend; John and their precious son was her life.

"Want to read for awhile?" John asked.

Anna's attention was drawn back to John. "No, you read tonight. I'll just listen."

"Okay." John looked at her curiously.

* * *

John finished the chapter, noting Johnny was beginning to fade. "Getting sleepy?"

The boy yawned and nodded. "I'm sweepy."

John and Anna shared a smile. John had realized when Johnny began to speak that he learned by repeating the words he heard. His sentences were two, three and four words now, and sometimes they weren't quite pronounced correctly. They had decided not to correct the mispronounced words as they didn't want to discourage him from speaking.

"How about we tackle the next chapter when I can read to you?" John asked.

Johnny nodded and yawned again.

"Let's get you into bed," Anna said. "We can carry you up if you like."

"Yes, Mummy."

John began to stand up, but Anna put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take him."

"Are you sure? He's heavy."

"I can still carry him, dear."

With a look, he handed Johnny over to her. Immediately, Johnny clasped his arms around her neck.

They reached the top of the stairs, John following, and went into their son's room. "Here you go, my big boy," she said. She had turned the covers back on the bed and lit the lamp after she had given Johnny his bath. The boy climbed into bed without hesitation. She tucked him in and caressed his forehead then placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, sweetie. Sleep well."

"Night Mummy, love you."

They changed places, and John sat on the edge of the bed. This had become part of their nightly routine. Johnny was frightened of storms and usually ended up in bed with them, but otherwise he didn't suffer from night terrors as some children did; John wondered if this routine helped the boy sleep soundly at night.

He caressed Johnny's hair then placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "You sleep well. I love you, tiger."

"Love you too, Da."

With a final caress, John blew out the lamp and set it on the chest of drawers. They quietly exited the room together and reaching the bottom of the stairs, they put their arms around their waists. "Can I get you another cup of tea?" John asked.

Anna shook her head. "No thanks."

John looked at his watch. "It's only 9:30. What can we do with ourselves?"

She patted the other cushion on the settee. They had discarded the battered, broken old one, and purchased a slightly larger piece with some of their savings. It had plenty of room for the both of them. "Well, I'd like to talk about something."

He obediently sat down and put his arm around her shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

Anna hesitated before she spoke. "I was selfish today."

John blinked in surprise. "Anna, you could never be selfish."

"I was today. I lost sight of what's important."

"Darling, what are you speaking of?"

"I so enjoyed getting home early tonight, and watching you reading to Johnny. I imagined what it would be like to be able to do that every night. Have a family dinner, play with our son, then a bedtime story."

John remained quiet, guessing she had more to say.

"I was thinking of myself today when I said we could run the hotel from Downton. I was thinking about my relationship with Lady Mary."

"I know how important she is to you," John said.

"But you and Johnny are the most important people in my life. I can see Johnny following you around the hotel like a shadow. I want that, John, but the only way to have that is to leave service and work at the hotel full time."

"Anna, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"I know it is. I'll miss everyone but if we stay in the area, we'll be able to visit and catch up.

John slowly nodded. "Then that's what we'll do."

She gave him a fierce hug, which he returned. "Thank you, you dear man."

"For what?" he said with a grin.

"For understanding, and for being you. For so long I thought our dream was just a pipe dream, but it's really going to happen, isn't it?"

"It is, I promise you." He grinned again, a sly expression on his face. "You know, I have an idea how we can spend the extra time tonight."

* * *

Thanks to DianeB for the awesome beta she did on this story.


End file.
